Perseus Jackson Son of Artimes
by FanOfPerseusFanfictions
Summary: Sally Jackson dies during child birth and Hestia blesses him as her champion and brings him to Artimes so he could have a better life and she adopts him watch his adventures and how will the prophecy work 1st fanfic


Perseus Jackson Son Adopted son of Artemis 3rd person POV: A baby boy was born on the night of August 18th, Sally Jackson the birth mother of Perseus Jackson, died during the birth. Posideon, God of the seas was devistated his domain was treaterus to the sailers, and fisherman on the harbor of Newyork.  
Hestia goddess of the hearth and home sensing her brothers distress flashes to the hospital and placed a hand on his shoulder she told Posideon "You must calm down many are dying we will him find a home." Posideon relaxed at her touch but was still hesitiant he didnt want Percy to live in a orphanage. Hestia said "I know of your destress brother but why not take young Perseus here and raise him in the sea to train his powers and be in his domain?" Hestia questioned"Amphridite will stop at nothing to kill the boy so will Trition." this made Posideon fall to his knees and sob Hestia hugged her brother and told him "Calm down brother we dont want to wake your newborn son Perseus." Posideon stood up and looked down at the crib his son had black hair and green eyes they where so innocent. "Where can we take him sister if Zeus finds out he will kill him!" Hestia thought for a bit and finally said "Why dont we ask Artemis to raise him in her hunt he will be raised a warrior and he will be protected Zeus would never think a child of the sea would be there" Posideon laughed a humorless laugh "She will kill him when she sees him she hates men afterall" his face was pained. Hestia smiled "She will jump at the chance to make a man that won't hurt women i'm sure of it!" Still a bit spectical Posideon thought about it "Well will you help me convince her?" Hestia chuckled "Afraid of a few immortal maidens are we?" Posideon grumbling under his breath "Evil sisters" and things like "I like my manhood very much" Hestia sighed "I will go convice her But before I do I will make him my champion" Hestia proceeded to touch Perseus forhead and he glowed a warm orange. Posideon looked at her gratefully so she flashed out. Line break Hestia showed up at there camo fire where the hunters where sharing stories Artimes looked at her "What do you need auntie Hestia?" Hestia looked at her and thought how am I going to do this. "We need to talk about something Artimes" Artimes POV: Hestia rarely comes here I wonder what she is up to I got up and walked with her through the woods there was silence for a long time untill she said "I need you to do me a favor" Well huh, Hestia never asks me for favors "Ok Hestia what can I do for you?" she looked at me and told me "Posideon sired a child and his mother died in birth we need you to watch over him he is also my champion" I was outraged how dare Posideon sire a child "That cheating piece of.." I was cut off by Hestia saying "Calm down you musn't tell Zeus he will kill the child I beg you please take him under your wing you can make him a good man" I thought about it making the first good man I liked the idea of it "Go get him" She flashed out and 5 minutes later she apeared with a boy that had black hair and green eyes. He looked at me and shined me a toothless grin and I knew I would be rapped around his little fingers when he got older. I looked at Hestia and told her I would do it I procceded to walk back to my hunters with the bundle in my arms Zoe ran up to me and asked in a face of disgust "What is that" I glared at her "He was just born a few weeks ago his mother died in birth and I am going to raise him as the first male hunter" She procceded to yell "But milady he is a male" I cut her off "  
He is only a few weeks old we will make him a good man! Now go get your sisters we have a new little brother to welcome." I looked down at the bundle and felt kinsmenship I only felt this with my hunters. I was glad and I offically adopted him as my own I then started walking twoard the campfire.


End file.
